Perfecting the Soldier
by Tass-chan
Summary: UNFINISHED-If you would like to have this fic to finish, please email me! My new account name is ssilverfoxx. Yaoi 12 (1x2) An angel fic with a huge twist. Heero's undergone some...changes...kinda fluffy...sorta...
1. Prologue

The reason I am posting this here is because I recently discovered another GW fic here on ff.net that bears a remarkable resemblance to mine including the same title. I want to keep my fic clean and with the reputation (better or worse) that it deserves! I'm posting it little by little because honestly, I'm greedy! I love reviews and I don't want to waste peoples' time and space by posting fics people don't want to read! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters in this script belong to me. *Damn* I'm just going to play with them for a little while ne? ^_^; I'll give them back...eventually...  
  
Warning: AU...I think. Yaoi, maybe lime, I can't do lemons...at least I don't think I can. ^_^; No Death, I believe in happy endings! ^_^ Plus I would cry too much to be able to see the keypad!  
  
Perfecting the Soldier by Tass-chan  
  
Prologue  
  
Heero Yuy, ex Gundam pilot looked at the screen of his laptop. The familiar face of Doctor J filled the screen. Heero's knuckles turned white as he clutched the mouse hard.  
  
"Heero, I have a mission for you."  
  
"Iie. No more missions."  
  
"Sorry m'boy but things have changed."  
  
"Iie. Mission not accepted."  
  
"What do you mean no?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Heero, you must do as I say!"  
  
"Iie. I am not a child."  
  
Doctor J frowned. "Let me put this another way Heero, if you don't come, I'll get someone else...Professor G's brat per say?"  
  
"Iie," was the savage reply.  
  
"Well Heero, you're leaving me little choice. Either accept the mission or I'll have some of my boyos go and pay Deathscythe's pilot a little visit."  
  
A muscle in the Japanese boy's jaw twitched. "Accepted."  
  
"Good. Let's rendezvous at the usual spot. You know where. Transmission ended."  
  
Dr. J's face blinked off of the screen.  
  
"Iie." Heero muttered quietly in the silence. "Iie!" He said more loudly, grabbed his laptop and smashed it on the floor. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately none of the characters in this script belong to me. *Damn* I'm just going to play with them for a little while ne? ^_^; I'll give them back...eventually...  
  
Warning: AU...I think. Yaoi, maybe lime, I can't do lemons...at least I don't think I can. ^_^; No Death, I believe in happy endings! ^_^ Plus I would cry too much to be able to see the keypad!  
  
Perfecting the Soldier by Tass-chan  
  
Part 1  
  
Duo Maxwell was a soldier, and had been one for most of his life. Survival was a battle, happiness a seldom granted privilege. When the war had ended, he hadn't known what to do with himself. He was a 15 year-old billionaire, courtesy of OZ accounts, with nothing to do...until Wufei had approached him about working with the Preventers. Hesitating at first, hadn't peace been what he'd wanted? Duo gradually realized that he was suited to the life of a Preventer. Peace was his gift to others, but not something that he could enjoy...not yet anyway.  
  
Quatre had become something of a philanthropist, living with Trowa on L4 and rebuilding Winner Enterprises. They both occasionally worked for the Preventers, on special assignments.  
  
Heero...well...nobody had heard from Heero since the war had ended. But that was to be expected, he worked alone.  
  
"Maxwell! It's time to go home!" The familiar sound of Wufei's voice interrupted Duo's silent reverie. "I think you're losing your touch, usually you're the first one out of this `Torture Chamber'. I believe that's what you call it, ne? Honestly Duo, some of your Americanisms are beyond me."  
  
"You're right Wu! I guess I'm in an intellectual, put it to the grindstone mood today!"  
  
Wufei didn't even try to disguise his snort.  
  
Duo gathered up his stuff, and followed Wufei to the door. He yawned, stretched and flung an arm around the taller Chinese boy for support.  
  
"Man I'm bushed!" Duo yawned again, and cracked his jaw somewhat painfully.  
  
"Bushed? Is this another one of your American terms?"  
  
"Uh...I guess so. Bushed, as in tired. More accurately, knock-yourself-off-your-feet-land-on-your-ass-fall-face-first-into-your-dinner type tired."  
  
"Aa. You have been working too hard." Wu said, "Why don't you take a couple days off? I'm sure you have plenty saved up, you've only missed two in the 3 years you've been here."  
  
"I agree." Lady Une stepped out of her nearby office. "You've been working much to hard Duo. By this point I believe you've earned yourself at least a couple months off, with pay."  
  
"Thanks guys. But I think a good night's sleep'll do it for me. Besides what would I do with all that free time?" Duo grinned and waved goodbye to everybody as he and Wufei walked out of the building. Outside it was storming. The two ex-pilots dashed to where Sally was waiting with the car holding their brief cases over their heads. Since Duo's apartment was in the same building as theirs, they carpooled to and from work.  
  
"It's been raining for two freakin' days! I am so tired of coming home soaked!" Duo yelled.  
  
"I agree!" Wufei yelled back as they dashed for the car.  
  
Sally was in the driver's seat, Duo slid gasping and slightly wet into the back, and Wufei (as always) got the front seat.  
  
"Oi! How come Wufei always gets shotgun?" Duo whined beginning the daily ritual as he squeezed water out of his braid.  
  
"How many times do I have to go over this Duo? This car belongs to whom?"  
  
"You and Sally."  
  
"Good. Do I need to explain anything else?"  
  
"Iie. It's just tradition. You understand, ne?" Duo grinned.  
  
Wufei muttered something under his breath.  
  
"What was that Wu-chan?"  
  
"Nothing Duo! And how many times do I have to tell you, do not call me Wu-chan!"  
  
"Yeah only I can do that ne...Wu-chan?" Sally chuckled as she navigated through a solid wall of water.  
  
"Onna!"  
  
Yup, another day in the life of an ex-gundam pilot/terrorist/criminal! Duo settled back in his seat, eyes twinkling as he watched Wu bristle, begin his usual rant about immaturity and injustice.  
  
I am soo good! He thought smugly, and smiled.  
  
Wufei caught him in the rear-view mirror in mid rant. "And what are you grinning for?!"  
  
Duo cringed. Shit.  
  
The elevator was broken, so with much cursing, groaning, and squashing of shoes the three Preventers headed for the stairs. Duo parted ways with Sally and Wufei at the second floor where their apartment was located. His apartment was on the 14^th floor, the top floor. Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Duo grimaced and switched his heavy briefcase to his other shoulder. I hate it when my socks get wet!  
  
Finally, panting, Duo reached his apartment, fumbled for his key and inserted it into the lock. Turning it he leaned his weight against the door...that was locked. [1]  
  
"What the..." Duo frowned. I always lock the door! Where's my gun when I need it?  
  
Duo unlocked his door and carefully eased it open, arming himself with his briefcase.  
  
"Hellooo~oo!" He crooned softly, flicking his narrowed eyes around his darkened apartment. "Is anybody home?"  
  
Duo carefully removed his shoes to avoid making noise. As he flung his last wet sock off, he noticed a trail of water...or rather, two trails of water...that looked like ski tracks.  
  
What the fuck? Duo frowned. There was something very odd about all this.  
  
Tip toeing across his living room, kitchen, and hallway, Duo followed the tracks that seemed to be meandering across his apartment. Ears perked and listening, eyes on the trail, Duo finally reached his dark bedroom. Plastering himself to the wall he eased himself over to the door jam...and flung himself around the corner, shifting into a fighting stance.  
  
"Alrighty then! First of all..."  
  
Duo's mouth dropped open, arms fell lax at his sides.  
  
On his bed...was an angel.  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] Ok, for the people who need clarification, if Duo turns the key, and locks the door, that means that the door was already unlocked! ^_^ And yes, I have done this more times than I can count. -_-  
  
0x01 graphic 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Duo rubbed his eyes and looked again. Sure enough, on his bed was a figure cloaked in shadows, white wings hanging limply off the side of the bed, barely visible, just pale smudges in the darkness.  
  
"Holy Shit!" Duo gasped, then clamped a hand over his mouth realizing that this was probably not the most polite thing to say in the company of...of...whatever it was.  
  
Suddenly there was a semi-automatic pistol shoved up his left nostril. Duo found himself staring into a pair of muddled, yet familiar blazing cobalt eyes.  
  
"He...Heero?!" Quite suddenly Duo's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. Heero lurched forward and caught him.  
  
Heero muttered a few profanities to cover his hurt. This was not what he needed right now. He hitched Duo over the bed and after pulling up a chair, sat down to wait.  
  
Blue eyes skimmed over the braided boy quietly assessing...approving what they saw. Dark lashes skimmed across tanned skin shuttering what he knew were sparkling violet eyes, upturned nose with a light dusting of freckles, curved lips...  
  
Duo groaned and covered his eyes with his hand.  
  
"Shit. That was the weirdest drea...SHIT!!"  
  
Duo sat bolt upright, eyes wide and turned to Heero.  
  
"ShitshitshitshitSHIT!" In shock and surprise, Duo leaned back...and fell off the bed, tangling himself in the covers, landing with a loud thump and a muffled "Ack!". Heero waited, and sure enough a pair of violet eyes framed with now messy bangs peered up from the side of the bed.  
  
"So...um Heero. Um...mind telling me where you um...got the wings?"  
  
Catching the blazing fury in Heero's eyes, Duo decided on another course of action.  
  
"Er...what I meant to say was...um...ya want some coffee?"  
  
"I don't drink coffee."  
  
"Well I need some...laced with whiskey." Duo rose shakily to his feet and almost collapsed again. Fortunately, there was a conveniently placed shoulder that helped him.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yup, same old Heero...well...kinda. What the HELL happened to him? I will not ask him now.. Whatever it was, he is clearly not happy about it, and upsetting Heero Yuy is not on my list of suicidal things to do.  
  
Half dragging and half walking they made it to Duo's kitchen. Heero unceremoniously dropped Duo into a chair. Heero stumbled over to another chair and almost fell into it.  
  
Suddenly Duo realized that he wasn't the only one trembling. He frowned and for the first time took a good look at his former partner. Wide eyes took in Heero's current state, emaciated limbs hung limply by his sides. Greasy bangs fell over big, too big eyes, in a pinched pale face. He was flushed and still damp. Great. Well I can't do a thing about it until he's either calmed down, or passed out.   
  
"Why are you looking at me?" Heero monotoned.  
  
"Well...um...no offense Heero, but you've undergone a few minor changes." Sarcasm was evident in Duo's voice, as was an undertone of worry.  
  
Heero trained his eyes on the table. "I don't want to talk about it right now."  
  
Duo lost it. "What the hell? You show up in my apartment, drenched and leaving trails of water, emaciated and smelly, and with mother fucking wings on your back!! And you don't want to talk about it?!?"  
  
He was immediately pinned to his chair by a glare. "I said...I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Look Heero, that little Death glare of yours may have worked on me when we were pilots, but I'm a little older now, and you don't scare me!" as much. Duo added internally. "Now, if you'll give me a second, I'm going to go make myself some coffee while you can sit here and think for a little while, because I don't know about you, but this whole situation is slightly out of the norm for me."  
  
Duo got up from his chair and wobbled his way to the coffee pot, which was still filled with leftover coffee from that morning. Grabbing a cup, he filled it, and stuck it in the microwave setting the timer for two minutes. [1] When it beeped, Duo opened the door and grabbed his cup, sloshing hot coffee over the side and onto his hand.  
  
He managed to put the cup down before erupting into a string of curses, grabbing his finger and doing a little dance of pain. [2]  
  
Before he realized what was happening Heero was standing in front of him, grabbing his finger and examining it. He hauled him over to the sink and thrust the finger under cold water. A stunned Duo didn't offer any protest. After a minute or two Heero pulled the finger back out again and after offering a "Hn." which Duo interpreted to mean everything was fine, walked back to his seat picking up the chair he had knocked over in his haste. He sat down and glared at Duo, daring him to say something.  
  
That was different. Duo though dazedly, The Heero I remember wouldn't give a rat's rear if I was dying! Wisely, Duo chose to say nothing, though he filed away the event in his mind, to review at a later time. He picked up his mug of coffee and sat down at the table once again.  
  
"So Heero, ya gonna tell me what happened or what?"  
  
[1] I figure microwaves will still be around in the future. They're pretty helpful little buggers! ^_^;  
  
[2] Something I do frequently when I maim myself. -_-; 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Heero stayed seated, eyes downcast, wings falling lifelessly off the sides of the chair. Just as Duo was about to give up, the words started.  
  
"It was a mission." Heero muttered.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"A mission."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Heero lapsed into silence again. Duo felt like banging his head on the table. After ten minutes of silence, the American sighed and got up to leave the room.  
  
"Matte." A hesitant voice stopped him in his tracks.  
  
"Heero. Either ya wanna talk about it, or ya don't. Make up your mind wouldja?"  
  
"I'll talk."  
  
"You don't have to make it sound like an inquisition! Sheesh!" Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"Iie! Of course not!" Duo sounded a little shocked. "Well, maybe it is a little, but I'm concerned about you. That's what friends are supposed to do!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Heero crossed his arms in front of himself and pushed away from the table a little, enough to put him in the shadows.  
  
"Mm hm." Duo prompted.  
  
"Doctor J contacted me."  
  
Duo hissed through his teeth.  
  
"He had a mission for me...I accepted it. We met at a specified place. Somebody knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was strapped to a table under bright lights. I tested my bonds, but they were made of gundanium."  
  
Heero shifted in his chair, falling silent.  
  
"And..." Duo urged.  
  
"He told me they wanted to create a biologically advanced human for warfare. Using biological engineering, he could combine traits of different species and make the perfect soldier. He wanted to clone me. He kept me there for seven months. He ran tests, and eventually began injecting me with some type of serum. From what I could gather, it had strains of DNA from different species, and some of mine. This caused a metamorphosis. That is all I know." [1]  
  
"Did it hurt?" Duo asked quietly.  
  
"Yes... The changes included more advanced hearing, eyesight, and smell. My central nervous system was upgraded." Heero paused. "Do you see this table?"  
  
"Hai." Duo answered.  
  
"I can feel the vibrations of your pulse. I can feel the sounds in the apartment below this one. I can block them out, I can block it all out. Then of course is the most obvious change." Heero said bitterly and motioned to the wings attached to his back.  
  
"How did you escape?"  
  
"J became careless. I became the Soldier, and he believed me. I killed him and destroyed all the data. The only thing I salvaged was this."  
  
Heero reached into his pants pocket, pulled out a vial, and slid it across the table. Duo caught and examined it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The last of the serum. I have four more like it. It took one to change me. I was hoping Sally could examine it, and find a way to reverse what he did."  
  
Duo examined the clear liquid. *Funny how something that looks so harmless, can do so much.*   
  
Duo handed it carefully back to Heero who stuffed it in his pocket again. When he looked up Duo was clutching his coffee cup very tightly. His bangs obscured his lowered face.  
  
"Duo?" Heero hesitantly reached over and touched his shoulder. Duo's head snapped up.  
  
"I'm glad you killed the bastard Heero, because if you hadn't...I would have! That shithead!!" Duo snarled.  
  
"There's something else. These wings, they are not like normal wings. Doctor J miscalculated on them. They have much more flexibility and durability than birds' wings' and they do not retain water, but they do not function. I don't know why. I cannot remove them, they are programmed to regenerate. As long as Doctor J's cells are inside my body, this is the form I will have, the abilities I will have."  
  
Duo stilled in his chair. "You can't move your wings? You can't fly?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
Duo stared into his coffee cup. They sat in silence for a while. "Well man, that sucks."  
  
"I believe that is understatement Duo." Heero returned dryly.  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head. *Did the great Heero Yuy just make a joke?* "Yeah, you're probably right. Ya cold?"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Liar, I can see you shivering from here. A shower would warm ya up."  
  
"I do not think I could fit."  
  
"You can let your wings hang out the side. Just put some towels on the floor so you don't get my bathroom all wet."  
  
Duo regarded Heero, tapping his chin with a finger. "You can use some of my clothes, I think we're about the same size."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I do not want to look like a morbid priest."  
  
"I'll have you know that I have other clothes besides those, Mr. Green-tank-tops-and-spandex!" Duo sputtered indignantly.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Heero sat for a moment, got up, and followed.  
  
[1] Oooookaaaaay. In case you haven't noticed I have absolutely no idea what I am talking about here! ^_^ I thought I'd leave it as obscure as possible. ^_^;; 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Duo lay on his bed, head dangling off the side. He had been reading a manga, but he finished it and was too lazy to get up and get another.  
  
Why me? Why does this always happen to me? Genetic altercations aren't unheard of, but on this scale? Jesus! This has got to be a dream.  
  
So thinking, he pinched himself…and regretted it. Nope. Not a dream. What is Heero doing? He's been in there for at least an hour! Duo sighed and flopped over onto his stomach, nibbling absentmindedly on the end of his braid. Suddenly the shower was turned off, and shortly after,  
  
"Duo? Where do you keep the towels?"  
  
"In the cabinet below the sink!" Duo shouted back.  
  
"Arigatou." Heero muttered, just loud enough for Duo to hear.  
  
Duo about fell off the bed for a second time that day, but managed to grab the covers and stay on. Did Heero just say thank you? What the hell is going on here?  
  
The American flopped his head onto a pillow and covered his face with his manga. He was almost asleep when he heard Heero returning from the shower. Pulling his manga down so he could see, Duo's muddled vision cleared instantly.  
  
A towel flung around his waist Heero stepped from the bathroom. Wings that were formerly a muted white, were now pristine and sparkling. Damp hair clung to the contours of Heero's face as he asked  
  
"You said I could borrow some clothes?"  
  
"Er…um…oh yeah. Gimme a sec." Duo mumbled and rushed for the closet where he could bury his overheated face in the cool darkness. What the hell was that? It was almost like…like I was…attracted to him. Nah. It couldn't be. Duo took a deep breath and began rummaging through his clothes. Socks and underwear. Slacks? Nah. Sweats. Duo wrinkled his nose. Definitely not. Jeans? Yes!! Now for the shirt. Nope. No. Ick, hell no! Why do I even have this in here?! Nope. Nope. Ha HA! I have just the thing! Duo emerged triumphantly from his closet.  
  
"Okay Heero, try 'em on and tell me how they fit!" Duo grabbed Heero by the shoulders, propelled him back to the bathroom, and threw the clothes in after him.  
  
Duo sat down on the bed to wait. Two minutes later Heero appeared still shirtless.  
  
"Duo, the shirt is not manufactured to clothe the contours of my bodily peculiarities."  
  
"Jeez man! Couldn't you just have said it didn't fit?"  
  
Ignoring the glare he was receiving, Duo took the shirt from Heero's hands and examined it carefully.  
  
"I think I can do something about that. Gimme a sec."  
  
Duo dashed out to his living room, grabbed his sewing kit and raced back to his bedroom. Using the scissors he carefully cut two slits from the collar to about halfway down the back of the shirt.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind ruining your shirt?"  
  
Duo flashed him a dazzling smile. "Of course not Heero! It's for a good cause anyway." He went back to his work.  
  
"Oh..um…alright then." Heero answered a bit dazedly.  
  
After cutting the slits Duo rummaged through his bag and came up with two sets of fasteners. After selecting a thread he began to carefully sew them on.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to sew."  
  
"When you're a bachelor, it's something you learn how to do really quickly."  
  
Duo's single? Maybe…no. Heero didn't allow himself to continue his train of thought and went back to concentrating on Duo's movements.  
  
"Done! Ok, Heero. Step into the shirt and pull it up. Your wings should fall directly into the slits and you can fasten the ends above them!"  
  
"Hn." Heero agreed as he slid the shirt into place.  
  
"Whoo hoo! I knew it would work! I'm a genius!" Heero's hair was now dry, and back to it's usual tousled silkiness, and his color was a little better. And the color of the shirt matched his eyes perfectly! If I was a girl, I would be all over him! Ignoring the flush that was threatening to stain his cheeks Duo asked, "Does everything fit ok?"  
  
"Hai. The pants are a little short though."  
  
"Well we'll just have to go shopping ne?"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What? You're going to be a hermit just because you have…wings? C'mon!"  
  
"Duo, how well do you think I would be received?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Exactly." Heero folded his arms in front of him, a defensive gesture Duo had never seen from him.  
  
Duo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Aw hell. I guess I better ask Une for that vacation. You said you wanted to talk to Sally ne?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"I'll ring her up. She's living with Wu on the second floor, Apt. 216. You don't mind if Wu comes too do ya?"  
  
Heero hesitated, then shook his head.  
  
Duo headed for the telephone. Boy am I gonna get an earful! He picked up the phone and dialed. An irritated Chinese accented voice picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?!"  
  
"Hi Wu!"  
  
"Maxwell!! What are you doing calling me? Do you know what time it is? It's 10:30!" Wufei rattled on not even bothering to let Duo answer.  
  
Duo sighed. "Look Wu, I know you like to go to bed early, but I have a slight er…emergency on hand right now. So would you mind coming up here? Oi! And bring Sally too!"  
  
"Nani?! What happened?"  
  
"Heero's here."  
  
The protests stopped immediately. "I'll be right up, and I'll bring Sally too. Heaven knows what kind of crap Yuy's gotten himself into this time." There was a click signaling Wufei's hangup.  
  
"You have no idea." Duo muttered as he placed the phone in its cradle.  
  
He turned to Heero. "They're coming."  
  
Heero nodded impassively, but Duo sensed some tension in his posture.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Yeah right. The only time you ever fiddle with the hem of your shirt is when you're nervous."  
  
Heero's head snapped up and he glared at the American who shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, it's true!"  
  
How does he know me so well? Heero thought as he followed Duo back into the living room to wait for Wufei and Sally's arrival. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The long haired ex-pilot settled back on his cushioned couch. Heero followed suit, though remained hunched and tense, hair shielding his face. His wings draped off the sides of the couch and landed gently on the floor.  
  
Duo took in his whole form. He looks like a fallen angel. Hesitantly, the boy reached out slender fingers to touch the white. The moment his fingers brushed the exquisite softness, Heero convulsed and jumped up.  
  
"Don't!" He muttered hoarsely, eyes panicked.  
  
"Why?" Duo said softly without thinking as he examined his hand. It tingled with the remembered sensation, the unthinkable beauty interpreted by the sensory overloaded nerve endings in his dazed finger tips. They trembled with the need to touch, to explore the alien forms sprouting from the Japanese boy's back, trembled with anticipation.  
  
"Just…don't."  
  
"Alright." Duo answered puzzled and a little hurt. He buried his fingers in his lap, willing them to stop shaking…and demanding.  
  
Instead of sitting back down on the couch Heero sat in a nearby chair. He almost shuddered. I can't let him do that again. If he does… He could still feel that hesitant touch, knew exactly which feather had been blessed with it. I shouldn't have come. But where else could I have gone? Heero tried to relax, but found that he couldn't, he was strung so tight he could feel his fatigued muscles beginning to shake under the strain. His body was not used to carrying the added weight of two wings, light as they were.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Heero's head snapped up and he became even more tense if that was possible. Duo examined him. He's gonna pop! I better give him a couple of seconds.  
  
"I'll get it!" Duo got up, went to the front door, and opened it.  
  
Heero got a brief glimpse of Wufei's startled face when their eyes met for a second, then the door shut with Duo outside.  
  
Duo gently shut the door behind him.  
  
"Shimatta! Duo! I-is that Yuy?!" Wufei asked dazedly. He had obviously dressed hastily because both he and Sally were in wrinkled clothes and his socks were mismatched.  
  
"Nani?! What…did you…see?!" Sally asked still panting from her rush up the stairs. She looked at the rapidly paling Wufei.  
  
"Wu-chan? Wu-chan?!" Sally poked the wobbly Chinese man in the shoulder. "Saaa! Wu-chan! Are you ok?!"  
  
"Of course I'm alright onna! I am not a weakling! And what have I told about you calling me Wu-chan?!" Wufei's outrage had quickly banished his prior unstableness.  
  
"Sh! Guys keep your voices down! Look, Heero's got some…problems right now. Doctor J did something to him, I'm not sure what. Sally, he wants to know if you can reverse the changes made. Be gentle with him! He's…different! Something's wrong. If either of you hurt him…" Duo left the sentence hanging ominously.  
  
Wufei watched his friend's actions and unexpectedly a small smile flitted across his face. "Do not worry, Duo. We will not harm your…friend." His lips curved up even more at the last word.  
  
"Good." Duo said, cautiously watching Wufei who was positively smirking.  
  
"Um ok. I guess you can come in now." Duo turned and pushed his door open, waiting for Sally and Wufei to enter, and then following.  
  
Heero was exactly where Duo had left him.  
  
"Ok Heero, they're here." Duo said somewhat soothingly, but not enough to be insulting. He pulled his head up and glanced at Sally and Wufei, ignoring their gasps of astonishment. Heero was still tense.  
  
"Well Yuy, I must say, you look like hell warmed over." Wufei said as he leaned against the doorjam. That did it. The tension seeped out of Heero's form as he glared at Wufei.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sally was still staring at him but her fingers were twitching as if she couldn't wait to examine him. [1] "May I?" She managed to get out.  
  
Heero nodded. She walked slowly over to him and waited. Heero examined her carefully through weary eyes and finally stood up and walked over to her.  
  
Sally reached trembling fingers towards his wings, and though Heero blanched, he stood still and let her examine them. With exclamations of surprise and awe Sally studied his new features and asked about his new capabilities.  
  
Duo watched enviously. How come she gets to touch his wings and I can't?! I thought I was his best friend!  
  
"Hn!" Duo snorted and tossed his braid behind his shoulders.  
  
"What was that Maxwell?" Wufei asked.  
  
Duo flashed Wufei a glare and turned back to Sally and Heero, ignoring the Chinese's smirk. Unfortunately they were talking in lowered voices, Duo strained his ears trying to make out what was said, and began to worry when he saw Sally frown and shake her head. Heero flicked a look over is shoulder and their eyes caught. Duo felt a shiver work its way through his scalp and down to his toes. Finally the powerful gaze was directed in another direction as Heero resumed his conversation with Sally.  
  
God. What was that? Duo shook himself out of his stupor and turned to Wufei who was smirking even more widely.  
  
"Why the hell do you keep looking at me like that?!" Duo asked irritably.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"LIKE THAT!!"  
  
"Why Maxwell, I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about!" Wufei said innocently.  
  
"FINE!!! BE that way!!!" Duo snarled and walked over to Sally.  
  
"So babe, what's up? Can ya fix him?" Duo said slinging an arm around the blonde doctor.  
  
Sally visibly hesitated and Heero tensed. "Well…I'm not sure. I'll have to run a sample of the serum through my lab. Maybe…I can analyze it and figure out a way to make the transformation regress…" she hesitated again.  
  
"And…" Duo prompted.  
  
She sighed. "I find it highly unlikely though. Doctor J was a genius, no…much more than that. I just don't think I can do it." Heero's shoulders slumped. Duo watched him carefully but his cobalt eyes gave no recognition of what he'd heard, they were glassy, focused on something far away, they were the eyes of the Perfect Soldier.  
  
  
  
[1] Not that you hentai!! ^_^ 


	7. Author's Notes

Author's Note:  
  
PLEASE READ!!  
  
Some of you are saying that you've seen this fic before on ff.net. That's because you have! I had never posted any of my fics on ff.net until one of my friends Lev at http://www.satinflame.net/levlair/home.html informed me that my fic had been plagiarized.  
  
So yes, there was another version of this fic here on ff.net, the plagiarized version. This is the first and real one. I started this a full six months before the other person and her chapters coincidentally ended at the same place I was stalemated for five months. Gee…I wonder why? Lack of new material maybe? So yeah, it still kind of rankles me…and is kind of flattering at the same time since she thought my idea was good enough to steal.  
  
So anyway, this story is not finished. I have written up to chapter 9 but am posting them a bit slowly because I am beta-ing and improving them as I go. So thank you all for your interest in this story! I really do appreciate it! *hugs*  
  
~Tass-chan 


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Duo watched the frozen ex-pilot of Wing as he gave the vial to Sally and hurried both of them out of his apartment.  
  
"Sumimasen, but Heero needs his sleep, and I don't like the looks of him right now." Duo said worridly to Wufei and Sally.  
  
"Don't worry about it Duo. We all know how you feel about Heero…" Wufei said smirking.  
  
"Of course! He's my best friend!" Duo said as he frowned, "And stop looking at me like that!!!" Duo snapped as he shut his door. What the hell is Wu's problem? And what is he talking about? Sheesh. Duo thought irritably as he returned to Heero who was sitting on the couch, frozen.  
  
"Um Heero?" Duo asked cautiously. There was no reply, nor even a flicker of recognition at his question.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
Finally, those eyes turned towards him. They were blank.  
  
"Don't do this to me Heero. Heero? Damnit!"  
  
And finally, "Don't do what?"  
  
"Don't let him Heero, He's not needed."  
  
There was no need to clarify who He was. There was always a Him, in each of the pilots. It was the Soldier, the blankness that devoured souls and feelings, leaving in its place a nothing. A nothing that allowed no room for incompetence or weaknesses. It was a lack of humanity that made it possible to bear the unthinkable deeds that had to be done. Every warrior had one, but in Heero the Soldier was much more prominent, and took much more effort to suppress, and Duo could see him struggling.  
  
"Let's get you to bed ne?"  
  
"Hn." Heero agreed, but remained frozen.  
  
Duo sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs. "Fine." Slowly he approached the Japanese and was surprised when he slumped over.  
  
"Heero?!" Duo checked his pulse. He fainted! He'll be ok, in some ways this is better, at least I'm not gonna have to force him to sleep. Duo placed one arm under his knees, one around his back, and picked the bigger pilot up.  
  
"Oof! Man Heero, you're a lot lighter than I remembered!!" Duo shifted Heero's weight and walked to his bedroom.  
  
"Gomen buddy, but we're gonna have to share a bed 'cause I'm sure as hell not sleeping on the couch, and in your condition, you're not either!" Duo bantered. Talking to an unconscious Heero was about the same as talking to Heero. There was the same level of conversational skills. Nil.  
  
Managing the doorways with two big wings was proving very hard and Duo was finding it very hard to ignore the compact body pressed tightly against him. Finally Duo made it to his bedroom and gently eased Heero onto the left side of his bed. Standing back, and breathing somewhat raggedly which had little to do with strain, and more to do with repressed physical need, Duo watched his former partner.  
  
Well shit. I guess I am attracted to him. Aaaaaaaaaah! Duo screamed silently, flailing his fists in the air. Why me?!? Why does this ALWAYS happen to me?! Alright Duo, think. ThinkthinkthinkthinkTHINK. Duo pounded his head and sighed. It's no use Maxwell. You need some sleep, think it over in the morning. Duo yawned stretching his arms over his head. Yeah, I'll think it over in the morning.  
  
Duo was about to climb into bed when he realized that there was a tiny problem. Heero's huge wingspan covered his side of the bed as well.  
  
Can't lay on top of 'em, I'll just drape 'em over top of me. Duo sighed as he lifted the wing and snuggled into the softness. "Nice." Duo mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
Fuzzy…warm…Hee-koi… 


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Nice…waaa~aaarm…not gonna get up…nope…itch…itch…no scratch…warm…itch…itch…ITCH!…DAMNIT!!!  
  
Duo reached a hand up to brush away the offending something that was tickling his nose. The moment his finger came in contact with the object, his violet eyes flew open with astonishment. So it wasn't a dream! Duo mused as he ran his fingers over the edge of the white feather in his grasp almost guiltily. The smooth edges that appeared solid slipped through his wandering fingers. So soft… But that wasn't enough for his hands, as they took on a mind of their own and traced the forms of Heero's wings up to that of the sleeping man, longed to stroke the smooth cheek that rested so gracefully against the American's pillow. The intimacy of the ex-Wing pilot sharing the very same bed was overpowering.  
  
Stop it Duo. You've shared beds with him before. How is this any different? Duo chided himself absently as he withdrew his wandering fingers. It's different this time because my feelings have changed…or maybe just been realized. Duo answered himself. And what am I going to do? I can't let him know…I can't. Duo grimaced to himself. I may not be a gundam pilot anymore, but that doesn't change who I am. Deep down I'm still Shinigami. I can't let anything happen to him. I won't!  
  
A stifled groan cut off Duo's train of thought. The American peered cautiously over to his bedmate and encountered a disgruntled looking Heero.  
  
"Duo…why are we sleeping in the same bed?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to sleep on the couch and wasn't about to let you do it! You may think you're indestructible, but I know you're not, so don't pull any of that bull with me ne?" Duo said trying to keep his tone light, but failed to hide a hint of reproach.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Right-o man! Ya ready for some breakfast?"  
  
A low grumble from Heero's stomach was his response.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Duo said brightly as he hopped out of bed and raced for the kitchen. His voice drifted back from whence he'd disappeared, "and then I'll give Une a call about that time off she promised me…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Sugoi!" Duo exclaimed as he dropped his small suitcase and his jaw simotaneously. "Heero! Look!"  
  
"Hn. Duo…" Heero said beyond the huge pile of boxes and bags that were loaded in his arms.  
  
"Huh?" Duo turned around…and sweatdropped. "Oh. Yeah. Heh heh. Gomen! Need some help there buddy?"  
  
"I think that is a rhetorical question."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Lemme get the door." Duo ran to the huge wooden door that guarded the entrance, fumbled for the bronze key and shoved it in the lock. He quickly flung the door open to make room for Heero. The house had been previously owned by an extremely "large" man who insisted his house be custom made to fit his size. Consequently all the furniture, doorways, and bathtubs were two to three times larger than normal. Perfect for a person with a twenty-four foot wingspan.  
  
Heero stepped inside the house and grunted appreciatively. He leaned over to gently deposit his heavy load on the floor. Duo, gawking at the beautiful house nearly walked into him stopping himself just as he felt initial contact.  
  
"Whoops! Sumimas…" He trailed off as his eyes widened. "Oi Heero…your wings…"  
  
They were no longer flopping at his sides but instead were upright, protruding from Heero's back as he bent over straining to keep his packages from impacting heavily with the hardwood floor.  
  
"Hai?" Heero asked as he straightened.  
  
"You…your…they…I mean…your wings!!!" Duo managed to get out.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow inquisitively, a habit that Duo was beginning to think made him look very, very cute. The ex-Wing pilot glanced behind his shoulder blades in an effort to see what Duo was talking about, but already his wings were once more lifeless.  
  
"What about them?" He asked.  
  
"They were…they were…standing up!"  
  
"That is impossible." Heero said flatly. "Don't you think I've tried to use them? They do not work. It is that simple." He turned back around to start unpacking.  
  
"Um…yeah. I'm gonna call Relena ok?" Without waiting for an answer Duo headed for the vid screen located on the first floor. Relena had sent them a map of the house so they would know their way around as they had requested that no servants be present in the household. They were self sufficient and needed no one to cook and clean for them.  
  
Duo dialed up Relena's number and smiled when she answered.  
  
"Oi babes! 'Sup?"  
  
"Not much Duo. Just the usual, work…work…and more work!" She answered brightly.  
  
"You should take a break!" Duo countered with a wink.  
  
"Aw! But you know how much fun I have! By the way, how's the house? Suit your needs?" Relena inquired.  
  
"Hai!" Duo nodded vigorously. "Arigato!"  
  
"Is Heero there? Can I see him?"  
  
"Erm. He doesn't really want anybody to see him right now. You understand ne ojousan?"  
  
"Yes, but I wish he would trust me. It's not like I'm still chasing after him like I used to!" Relena said a little indignantly.  
  
"Yeah. It's not you, he's just…" Duo looked towards the door and not seeing Heero leaned in towards he screen and lowered his voice to a whisper.  
  
"He's ashamed I think. He's scared, and he doesn't know what to do."  
  
"Well that's only normal for him. He was not taught to deal with him emotions openly. But it's becoming harder for him to close them off." Relena replied equally softly.  
  
Duo looked at her interestedly. "How do you know?"  
  
She smiled her secret smile. "I just do."  
  
"Nani? Don't look at me like that! Wu already started in on me! Don't!" Duo was starting to panic slightly with all the smug looks he had been receiving lately.  
  
"Ok Duo. Whatever you say! Have fun!" The Queen of the World said smirking before she shut off the connection. 


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
(three weeks later)  
  
"Oi! Heero!" Duo called while scrambling up the stairs. "Oi!" Almost dashing by the reading room, screeching to a halt and using the doorjamb as handhold, the braided teenager swung himself into the room. "Oi! Heero! Wanna go for a walk?"  
  
Heero was curled up on the window seat, wings draped graciously around his body. His face was almost smooshed against the glass, but being Heero, this would be too undignified and so he was close enough only to have his breath leave white imprints.  
  
"It's raining." Heero said never once taking his eyes from the pattering droplets landing on the window. His eyes traced the paths they made as one raindrop slid into another and another, resulting in a tiny stream that trickled to the bottom of the glass and disappeared.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Duo said dryly.  
  
For the first time since Duo entered the room Heero turned and looked at him.  
  
"You've read Sherlock Holmes?" He asked barely concealing his surprise.  
  
"Of course! I may act like a baka, but that doesn't mean I am!" Duo replied indignantly.  
  
"Really?" Heero inquired blandly, but his eyes were almost sparkling.  
  
"O-Oi!" Duo sputtered. Was that another joke? "Anyway, ya wanna go for a walk or what?"  
  
"It's raining."  
  
"So?"  
  
"….alright."  
  
"Yatta! Let's go!" Duo grabbed the startled Japanese boy by the wrist and hauled him off the seat and down the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
"See! It's not so bad!" Duo yelled cheerfully from ahead of him.  
  
"I might have reconsidered if I had known you were planning to go without raincoats." Heero muttered as he sloshed through the water, holding his wings up carefully so they wouldn't get muddy. The rain was warm and steady and the overcast sky caused colors to be more vivid, almost blinding. This isn't that bad. Heero admitted to himself.  
  
Suddenly a violet-eyed persona filled his view. "Watch out Heero!" Duo said grinning, and suddenly pushed Heero into a puddle. Heero yelped and landed with a splash in a puddle that was at least six inches deep. Bewildardly he looked up at the laughing former Deathscythe pilot.  
  
Duo's laughter slowed to chuckles when he was interrupted by a drop-kick from the downed pilot that caused the braided man to land on his butt smack- dab in the middle of yet another puddle.  
  
"H-hey!" he sputtered, wiping damp bangs out of his face. He looked up at the now standing Heero. All of his sputtering stopped. Heero was smiling. And his wings…his wings…  
  
"Heero. Look at your wings." Duo said amusedly. Puzzled Heero twisted around to look, and the smile on his face changed to one of surprise. He looked at his wings, damp and slightly muddy at the bottom, but upright. Slowly as he glared at them they lowered themselves back into their original wilted position.  
  
Heero looked back at Duo, his eyes were wide with astonishment, though the rest of his face was in his usual calm facade. His damp windblown hair fell in a short dissaray around his handsome face. He was…breathtaking.  
  
And it was then that Duo remembered to breathe. Gasping for air he coughed lightly. Someone grasped his shoulders when he opened his eyes he saw that it was Heero, his face oh so close to his own.  
  
"Are you ok?" Heero asked. Duo watched his lips move mesmerized. "Hm? Oh yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"Hn." Heero rose from his crouching position and offered Duo his hand. "Up." He commanded.  
  
"Mm hm." Duo murmured as he grasped the proffered hand and rose lightly to his feet…and found himself nose to nose with one Heero Yuy. For the first time, Duo got a close up look at the beautiful face that belonged to the Perfect Soldier, and was it ever beautiful. Deep blue Asian eyes, framed with dark lashes, that at the moment were focused on him, above high cheekbones. Duo's eyes fell onto his lips, those delectable lips. He wanted to… He quickly shook his head to clear it of those thoughts and stepped away.  
  
*I can't!* Duo forced himself to calm down, forced himself to breathe evenly, forced his body to relax. Finally he looked again at the other boy. He forced a grin.  
  
"Oi Heero! Ya ready to go?" Heero was still frozen in the same spot, but at his comment he shook himself and with a couple of long strides caught up to the braided boy. "Let's walk to the cliffs!" Heero nodded silently, busy contemplating.  
  
The cliffs were about four miles from their house. They rose tall and rugged before the wide ocean. The two former pilots often walked there in the evenings to watch the sunset. It was a hobby of Duo's, watching the sunset. He used to watch it from the balcony of his apartment, from the palm of his gundam. He never got to see it on L2.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo breathed the earthy scent through his nose. It was always this way when it rained. They were both soaked now, the steady warm rain wetting them thoroughly, but neither minded.  
  
The American left Heero's side to stand near the edge of the cliff. He looked down some 1500 feet at the crashing waves below. He could see the salty foam spray as it collided with the base of the precipice. Unbeknownst to the braided man, he was being carefully observed.  
  
Heero watched the former Deathscythe pilot, warily. What exactly had happened back there? Emotions were new to him, and he hadn't been able to decipher what had been in the former Deathscythe pilot's eyes. Narrowing blue eyes Heero glared at the American, trying to analyze what had happened. Unfortunately, as soon as he looked at Duo Heero's thought processes stopped. *God.* His throat went dry. Loose tendrils of honey highlighted hair whipped around the beautiful face that looked down at the ocean below. He could see a drop of rain that had trickled slowly down Duo's nose, and gently rolled off.  
  
He watched carefully as a mesmerized Duo took a step closer to the edge. A warning in his throat Heero watched in horror as the muddy ledge crumbled beneath Duo's feet. Heero darted desperately forward, but despite his unearthly speed, thirty feet was too much for him to cover in split seconds. He did manage to catch the braided boy's fingertips, but the speed that he had needed to accomplish this proved to be his undoing as it carried both him and his partner over the edge. 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Heero had never believed in a god, a higher power, had never prayed. But pray he did as they plummeted towards the crashing surf. He held on desperately to the hand in his tenuous grip and bringing his other arm down, wrapped it around his friend's torso. Gritting his teeth he prepared to stop their fall. *Please!* He begged.  
  
The deafening wind roared in his ears, tore at his face, made it nearly impossible to breathe. His fingers felt as though they were clothed in cotton. He could barely feel the body in his arms.  
  
Muscles straining, heart and head pounding Heero tried desperately to spread his lifeless wings. He felt Duo's arms clutch at his waist, felt his head bury into the crook of his shoulder. He clenched his jaw and steeled his resolve. No way was he going to lose everything now, not after everything he'd been through. Desperately he doubled his efforts.  
  
*Onegai!!*  
  
Suddenly he felt a jolt and their fall began to slow. Finally it halted altogether. Not even daring to breathe a sigh of relief, Heero turned his thoughts to trying to control the spasming of his muscles, unused to flight.  
  
Slowly Duo raised his head, looked at his closed eyed savior and for the first time in his life, declined to comment and lowered his head once again.  
  
Concentrating on his newly acquired skill, Heero turned for the edge of the cliff. His flight was unsteady, sometimes dropping ten feet before he caught himself. As for Duo, he was completely silent, face buried in the folds of Heero's soaked shirt. Trembling and exhausted Heero fought with his uncooperative appendages until finally he hovered above damp ground. Giving in to his fatigue he rolled in the air and dropped to the ground letting Duo land on top of him.  
  
They lay there completely silent and shaking, not caring that the ground beneath them was wet, not caring that the rain was starting again with gentle insistance, or that they were in a rather compromising position that normally would have set both of them blushing and apologizing. Finally Duo raised his head to look at his rescuer. His violet eyes were still wide and dilated with fear and adrenaline.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"…."  
  
~*~  
  
"Itai!" Duo winced from his seat on the bed as Heero patted the last of his many scrapes with antiseptic.  
  
"Hold still."  
  
"It hurts!"  
  
"Get over it."  
  
"Hidoi! You're mean!" Duo stuck out his tongue at the Japanese boy who was looking at him with faintly amused cobalt eyes. Deft fingers unwrapped the bandaid and applied it quickly. Rising out of his crouch Heero moved to the bathroom to deposit his supplies.  
  
"Oi! What about you?" Duo called into the bathroom. Heero returned and looked at him inscrutably. Moving closer he held out his arm for Duo to inspect one of the scratches. Duo looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Go ahead." He replied tersely, eyes colder than usual.  
  
Duo scratched gently at the congealed blood and watched as perfect, unblemished skin appeared underneath. "Sugoi…" he breathed. "How long does it take for you to heal?" He asked his partner.  
  
"Seconds." Was the short reply.  
  
"Imagine…" He whispered. "All those days during missions it took for us to heal. If we could have done this…we could have won in a matter or weeks…this is amazing…" The arm was suddenly yanked from his grasp. Duo looked up at the other boy, violet eyes confused.  
  
"It's not amazing. It's not a miracle. It's a curse!" Heero spat.  
  
"How can you say that?" Duo said angrily.  
  
Heero turned, fists clenched, back and wings taunt. "You couldn't understand."  
  
"Try me!" Duo jumped up from the bed, ready to do verbal battle.  
  
"You think you're alone? You're not. You've never been alone. I've never not been alone. I fought, and I waited knowing that once my battle was over I could be normal. Maybe then I wouldn't have to be alone. And then what happens? This! I'm a freak Duo. How could anyone love someone like me?" Heero turned and Duo almost gasped. He was beautiful. *Easily!* Duo thought. Blue eyes blazing, wings outstretched, he was breathtaking.  
  
Suddenly his fierce countenance crumbled and he slumped, his face unreadable once again. "I'm tired of being alone." Then Heero turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Duo sighed and buried his face in his hands. *What am I going to do?* Obviously Heero was distressed. *Well…who wouldn't be?* Duo admitted to himself. An idea gradually formed in his mind, slowly taking shape. *Hm…maybe….*  
  
Notes: Gomen gomen! This chapter took so long because of some technical difficulties. My computer ate the first copy that I spent about two weeks on. The only chapter I deemed perfect in this entire fic. *cries* I couldn't bring myself to work on it for a while, I was too depressed because I couldn't get it as perfect as the first time, but it was taking too long. Maybe I'll revise this part sometime. Sorry it's so short. I wanted to get this chapter out as quickly as possible (which wasn't very quickly at all) . Thanks for your patience! ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Heero woke to rays of sunlight streaming across his face. He opened his eyes and quickly covered them with his hand to block the piercing daylight. The clock told him it was 10:30am, the latest he'd ever slept in his life. His stomach growled. He hadn't eaten dinner last night, preferring to remain in the solitude his room offered. He really hadn't wanted to see the braided baka.  
  
Heero sighed remembering his words the previous afternoon. He groaned and muttered, "What I really meant was, how could you love me like this?" And the answer, Heero was sure, was that Duo couldn't. After all, the American must have had the same goals as himself, peace, a normal life. Hell, when he put it that way, why was he here in the first place? He'd taken Duo away from his job, his home, not to mention scared the crap out of him in the first place.  
  
Another protest from his stomach roused Heero from his musings. Sitting up he swung his legs off the side and made his way to the door.  
  
Something was wrong. Heero's ears searched for sounds and came up with nothing but complete and utter silence. Where was the sound of the coffee pot, the gentle scuffling of the slippers Duo always wore while he shuffled around the kitchen, the small clatters of plates and sizzle of a frying pan? Making his way to the kitchen, Heero peered around the doorjamb cautiously. Nothing.  
  
A little uneasy he walked into the room. An inspection revealed that Duo had not been in the kitchen that morning. Suddenly a piece of paper on the table caught his eye. Walking over, he picked it up and read.  
  
Heero-  
  
Am leaving for a couple days, maybe more. Don't worry, if you need anything contact Quatre or Lena, they both said they'd send supplies.  
  
-Duo  
  
Frustrated Heero slammed the note back on the table. *Fine.* he thought. *If that's the way you want it.*  
  
A week passed and still no sign of Duo. Heero spent his days shuffling around the house, watching every movie vid, reading every book, and listening to every cd. He didn't dare leave the house for fear that Duo would try to make contact. Heero was starting to worry. Finally, frustrated, he called Relena up on the vid screen.  
  
"Hi Heero!" she chirped.  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. Why did she look so nervous?  
  
"Where's Duo."  
  
"Oh.he said something about visiting an old friend." She smiled. "Was there something you needed?"  
  
Heero silently studied her face. "Where is Duo," he asked again.  
  
"I already told you-  
  
"Relena," Heero growled menacingly and glared at her. The Queen of the World met his penetrating gaze with an inferior one of her own and dropped her head into her hands.  
  
"Oh God. I told him I wasn't any good at this," she mumbled into her hands.  
  
Heero waited as calmly as he could. Patience wasn't his strong point.  
  
Relena sat up, blew her bangs out of her face, and tucked her hair behind her ear. She looked at Heero seriously. "You need to contact Sally. She'll tell you where Duo is. The only reason I'm giving you this much information is because I'm worried about him." she hesitated, ".and to tell the truth.I think he needs you," she said simply.  
  
Heero paused, thoughts in a jumble. "Arigatou Relena."  
  
"You're wel-  
  
The vid screen flickered off. "-come," she finished. Leaning back in her chair she chewed thoughtfully on a strand of hair. A knock on her office door dragged her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come in," she said loudly. Pargan entered balancing a tray with tea and some sweets to tide her over until her late dinner. She flashed him a grateful smile. "Arigatou Pargan."  
  
"You're welcome Relena-sama," he responded warmly.  
  
She watched thoughtfully as he placed the tray on the small table near her desk and poured a cup of tea. He set a biscuit, jam, and some cookies on a small plate and left her tea black, the way she liked it. He set out a napkin, collected the tray and started for the door.  
  
"Pargan?"  
  
"Hai Relena-sama?"  
  
"Why do people in love act so stupid?" 


End file.
